There is a need for an apparatus to store larger quantities and more varied forms of jewelry in an easily displayed and a space saving manner off of countertops and floors, without getting jewelry pieces tangled up.
Typically jewelry is stored in boxes and organizers. However, boxes and organizers have limited space that results in jewelry often being crowded when it is stored. Crowding causes the tangling of items especially necklaces. Additionally, existing jewelry boxes and organizers are very limited in the amount of jewelry they can hold requiring a person to purchase additional boxes. The drawback is twofold, spending more money and taking up more counter or floor space. Furthermore, rummaging through many drawers in a jewelry box is inconvenient.
The need to store more jewelry has increased. In recent years jewelry makers have increased the color, style and choices available so that women can more closely and uniquely match jewelry with their outfits and personalities. As a result, the public has been buying more than ever before. The jewelry “box” and armoires that have been the standard of containing these items in the home are causing a greater level of irritation as pieces of jewelry become more tangles and scratched and the number of boxes to search multiplies. Earring and necklace sets more often become separated.
Vertical storage devices have been known but are inadequate. These devices do not permit display of a wide enough variety of types of jewelry. Often the devices are able to display necklaces in an untangled hanging mode and bracelets suspended to avoid scratching. However, none permit easy display of rings in compression slits as seen in jewelry store boxes. Thus, sets of rings, bracelets, earrings and necklaces for various outfits are difficult to find or assemble.
There is still an increasing need for a jewelry organizer which holds large amounts of a wide array of different types of jewelry in a limited space, keeping all pieces tangle free while displaying them in open view.